


(AntiHero) Marked by a Daemon

by EsculentEvil



Series: (AntiHero) Rían Collection [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Claiming, Couch Cuddles, Daemon Facts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Headcanon, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Purring, Scent Marking, Slice of Life, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: “Mates? I'm not yer—!”“Ye̢r ma h҉e̶r̛ơ.̶ C̶lose͢ en̷ou͝gh̵.̴”





	(AntiHero) Marked by a Daemon

**Author's Note:**

> This is more Gen than Teen, but, since it involves scent marking and claiming with claws, I decided to err on the side of caution with the rating.

There are many things about daemons Jackie still doesn’t understand.

Their bizarre concept of gender would probably be one of them (But, to be fair, their inability to understand what males and females are is probably the most supportive thing for Yaniplier.).

Their equally bizarre social norms would probably be another (Seriously: who considers **sugar cubes** to be a good apology gift‽ Anti ended up eating them all, anyway.).

And that’s fine for Jackie; it just means more action and adventure in his life.

~

He has to remind himself of this, one day, as he sits stiffly on the living room’s couch.

He had been watching the news recap one of his latest victories—protecting a young local boy from some equally young bulling boys—when Anti chose to scare the bejaysus out of him: he took the opportunity provided by Jackie’s complete enthralment to glitch next to him like a jumpscare.

Suffice to say, Jackie screeched.

But he let it go—of course—because that’s just how daemons like Anti show their love.

~

Not all of Anti’s odd, daemon quirks are so easily dismissible, though.

His terrible habit of **clawing** Jackie would be one of them. At first, the Hero didn’t think much of it: they’d been in the middle of fighting and Anti has some dramatically long nails—even if they could be much sharper if he wanted them to be. But then Anti began clawing him **outside** of their fighting, too. He’d just randomly rake his nails down Jackie’s arm or across his shoulder blades; and then he’d just **dig**.

Suffice to say, Jackie never complains when Seán and the other Septics gift him new onsies every year. [Not that he ever did anyway—kind boy that he is.]

But, honestly, he gave up being angry about it the moment Gab laughed and likened Anti to her cat. [Apparently, Anti’d just been claiming him the whole time; and Jackie can live with that.]

~

Jackie’s not entirely sure how to feel about today’s oddity, though.

He’d been sitting on the couch again, browsing the news for anyone in need of his help, when Anti glitched into the space beside him. It had been a quiet glitch—nothing jumpy or scary about it—so Jackie had simply smiled at him and said _Good Morning_ [For that is what it was.]; but then Anti was pressed against his red-clad side—all soft black cloth and smooth green-tinted skin—and **purring**.

Apparently, Anti’s more like BB than even Gab knew.

Shaking that thought from his head, Jackie quickly tries to rationalize the strange situation he’s suddenly found himself in and exactly how he feels about it. It’s not easy. He’s honestly a bit creeped out, at first: sometimes, he fears his relationship with Anti is just a ruse and the glitchy daemon will one day just laugh and shank him. After he firmly reassures himself that Anti would have done that months ago, he moves on to being worried: Anti might make many inhuman sounds on the regular, but purring???

“Were ya recently turned inta a cat, or something?”

Anti snorts, somehow not disrupting his strange purring, and giggles shrilly. He then shifts, draping his jean-clad legs over Jackie’s bright red, and lifts his head so he can rub cheeks with the hero, “No̵, I'͘m ju͠s͠t̡ ҉m̴arki͘n̸' m͘a ̨t̷erŗit̛’r̢y͡.”

Jackie chokes, embarrassed and surprised <strike>and enjoying it</strike>, “... territ’ry???”

He’s answered by high-pitched, purring giggles and a sly nod. Mischievous, multi-colored eyes peer up at him as a smile stretches the sound in Anti’s throat, “Y͡e; ͠t'̢i̕s ͡is ̸how̸ d͡aem͏o͢ns͡ m͢ark our͟ ma̕tes.”

The onsie-clad male’s eyes almost bulge out of their sockets and he internally decrees that this **was** a jump scare, afterall, “Mates? I'm not yer—!” [He does like the sound of that, though.]

“Ye̢r ma h҉e̶r̛ơ.̶ C̶lose͢ en̷ou͝gh̵.̴”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a short script:
> 
> **Anti**: [purrs while rubbing his face against Jackie's]  
**Jackie**: [sighs] Were ya recently turned inta a cat, or something?  
**Anti**: No̵, I'͘m ju͠s͠t̡ ҉m̴arki͘n̸' m͘a ̨t̷erŗit̛’r̢y͡.  
**Jackie**: ... territ’ry???  
**Anti**: Y͡e; ͠t'̢i̕s ͡is ̸how̸ d͡aem͏o͢ns͡ m͢ark our͟ ma̕tes.  
**Jackie**: Mates? I'm not yer—!  
**Anti**: Ye̢r ma h҉e̶r̛ơ.̶ C̶lose͢ en̷ou͝gh̵.̴
> 
> It went a little off course as I made it a full fic.  
Which version do you prefer?


End file.
